In the design of a printing system, and specifically, one using thermal inkjet printheads, special attention is given to the number of interconnects between the printer control unit and the number of printheads which it controls. Special attention is given to this element of the design due to a number of constraints. For example, interconnects between the printer control unit and its printheads must be able to flex repeatedly without breaking. Interconnects must also be within certain mass limits so as not to adversely impact printhead movement. Furthermore, the cost of the interconnects must remain low. One way to satisfy these constraints is to reduce the overall number of interconnects between the printer control unit and its printheads.